


Draft

by vancreep



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vancreep/pseuds/vancreep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's kinda cold in here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draft

“It's kinda cold in here.”

The draft from the bedroom window had been a frequent topic brought up before bed as of late. Mink had tried everything to cover the source, from simple woodwork to blocking out the draft with rags. He personally didn't feel the draft after the first patch job, but Aoba insisted that there was still a chill in the room.

With Ren asleep on his lap, Aoba sighed, sitting at the edge of the bed and looking hopelessly at the window. A blanket was wrapped around him and he shrugged naturally, looking up to be met with a mildly concerned Mink.

“You'll get sick,” he warned.

Aoba smiled softly and held the large, warm hand on his shoulder. “You're always so worrisome.”

“I have to be when it comes to you.”

The smile didn't leave Aoba's face. Mink hadn't changed in the year they had been together. He had actually grown kinder, treating Aoba like a treasure, the light of his world. With a gentle hand, Mink brushed his fingers along Aoba's cheek.

“What? Do I have a fever?” Aoba asked, pressing the back of his hand against his own forehead.

“No, you feel fine. You're probably just still chilled from the hike,” Mink suggested before he leaned down to place a kiss on the bridge of Aoba's nose.

“Guess I should bundle up some more.”

“You'll be fine once you lay down for a while.”

They had started sharing a bed only a few nights ago. That was when the draft began and Aoba would wake in the middle of the night with chattering teeth.

Aoba retired into the sheets, pulling the hand-made quilted covers to his chin as he rolled to his side, facing the other man in the bed. Mink placed a delicate hand on Aoba's shoulder, stroking the side of his neck. Aoba pulled the covers up more and turned his back to hide the blush on his face. Mink only chuckled, reaching to turn the lamp off. Both fell asleep almost instantly.

The first three hours into the night were quiet. The sound of breathing, the rising and falling of the blanket. Mink rolled, facing what he expected to be Aoba's back, but was faced with a horrifying image of Aoba staring right back at him with bright yellow eyes, almost glaring right through him, and Mink held his breath.

I know this face, I know this feeling.

“He hasn't forgotten, you know.”

Frozen, Mink didn't reply.

He could suddenly feel that draft of cold air.

 

**Author's Note:**

> gotta love those drabbles that you pick up after months of sitting there


End file.
